Vongola Sakura Picnic For the Bronco
by khrVariaLover
Summary: It's Dino's first spring picnic with his Vongola friends and what's better way to spend it on a nice springy weather.


**(2/4) Happy Birthday Dino! This is for you! This is also for a Spring-themed FFn KHR Community event made by TeaTime44 .**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is Amano-sensei, not mine**.

* * *

"Look how pretty the Sakura trees are!" Dino tugs Hibari along before tripping over nothing.

Hibari breaks Dino's fall as a result for being pulled from the trip Dino made. Hibari grunted and pushes Dino off, a scowl appearing on his face.

"Dino-san! Are you alright?" Tsuna runs over to Dino, Yamamoto and Gokudera following closely behind.

"Itatti. Ye-yeah, Tsuna. Thanks. Gomen, Kyoya," Dino said apologetically.

Hibari glares at Dino, whacking him with the tonfas, before leaving. Dino made a small sob. Hibari hates him now. He knows it. Dino feels such a failure as Hibari's mentor, tutor, and friend.

"Man, I suck and a failure," Dino ruffles his hair in frustration. "I ruined my chances with Kyoya again."

"Just ignore that bastard," Gokudera growls.

"Go-gomen, Dino-san. Hibari-san is just in a bad mood because of the Sakura trees," Tsuna apologizes.

"No thanks to that pineapple bastard," Gokudera scowls.

"O-oh... I see. That why," Dino smiles weakly, still sad about Hibari's cold shoulder towards him.

"Maa, maa," Yamamoto said with his usual smiling face. "We're here to enjoy a Spring picnic with everyone."

"That's right. There's no need to get depress. Let's enjoy the day," Tsuna smiles at Dino, holding out his hand.

Dino looks up at Tsuna, about to burst into tears, and took his hands. "Thanks, guys."

"Che. You're welcome Bronco," Gokudera crossed his arms grumpily, looking away with a pouty face.

Dino, Tsuna, and Yamamoto all laugh. The laugh ticked Gokudera off, but he shut his mouth tight. The four of them joined Chrome, Ryohei, and Reborn who were waiting for them under a tall Sakura tree.

"What took you so long, losers?" Reborn sips his coffee.

"Gomen, Reborn-san. It was my fault," Dino scratches his head apologetically before Reborn kicked him on the head.

"Re-Reborn-san! You don't have to do that to kick him," Tsuna said.

"Of course I do, Tsuna-dame. It's for letting Hibari leave," Reborn smirks.

"Hiiiieeeeeee! Just for that?!" Tsuna stares at Reborn in horror.

"That's Hibari is a coward for leaving to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted as Yamamoto smiles and laughs.

"A-ano... I-I can get Hibari-san if you want," Chrome said in a small soft voice.

"N-no, that's okay. I'll get him. Kyoya's my responsibility," Dino said and Chrome nods in acknowledgement.

Dino ran after Hibari, tripping constantly along the way. When Dino spotted Hibari, he tackled the Skylark from behind causing them both to fall over again. Hibari glares at Dino with a murderous aura surrounding him.

"Damn Herbivore. What the hell are you doing?" Hibari continues to glare at Dino.

"Go-gomensai, Kyoya! I-I just wanted to bring you to back and enjoy the picnic together!" Dino said in a teary voice.

"... Fine. Just this once," Hibari gave in to Dino's sad puppy-eyed face.

Hibari always hated when Dino gave him that face. How it always work on him or why he even bother hanging out with that klutz is a huge mystery to him. He shrugged it off and follows the happy Bronco who's literally skipping ahead of him humming. By the time the two arrived at the picnic spot, Dino waves at everyone excitedly with a huge bright happy smile plastered on his face.

"Look! I successfully brought Kyoya back here!" Dino said in puppy-like voice, humming excitedly.

"Heh," Reborn tilts his fedora down and smiled.

"Congratulations bringing him back, Dino-san," Tsuna said, with a soft smile.

"Yeah. Congrats," Yamamoto said, smiling brightly.

"Co-congratulations, Di-Dino-san," Chrome said shyly.

"GOOD JOB TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted in his boxing victory pose.

"Shut up Herbivores," Hibari glares at everyone. "I'm only here because of that annoying Herbivore asked me to despite of everything else."

Dino blushes. "Ar-arigato, Kyoya. Minna."

"A-ano... I set up the food. W-we can start eating," Chrome whispers.

"Come, useless lackeys. We can't let these delicious foods to waste," Reborn already munching on some omelette.

"Ah! Reborn-san! You're already eating the food!" Tsuna said, horrified.

"That's because all of you were slow, Tsuna-dame," Reborn smirks evilly.

Dino sat down, arm linked to Hibari's so he won't run away again. Hibari give his disapproval look at Dino.

"Open wide Kyoya. Say 'Ah!'" Dino said smiling as Hibari gave him an 'Are you fucking serious?' glare. "Oh Kyoya. Don't be like that. It's my first spring picnic with everyone."

Dino pouts unhappily, a mess of food shatters in front of him. Hibari shakes his head, not believing he's associated with Dino.

"That's right, Hibari! Don't be like that!" Ryohei shouted again with passion.

Yamamoto and Tsuna nods in agreement. Gokudera clicked his tongue angrily. Chrome watches everyone in silence.

"Gwahahahaha! The Great Lambo has arrived! Now give me all your food!" Lambo jumps down from a low tree branch and tries to steal food from Reborn.

Reborn flicks Lambo away like a fly and continues eating as if nothing happened.

"Must. Hold. It. In. Waaaaaaaah!" Lambo cries.

"Oh. Dear, dear, Lambo. I'll give you some food," Dino smiles as he pats Lambo gently and lovingly.

"Ar-arigato," Lambo sniffed and cuddles Dino.

"Now that's a good boy," Dino bonds with Lambo.

Dino really enjoys himself, spending a picnic under the blossoming Sakura tree on a fine spring day, surrounded by wonderful friends. Dino hopes he would spend more days like this with his Vongola friends on peaceful days such as this and having fun, enjoying the nice weather, fill of laughter in the future. He stares at the beautiful clear blue sky, with a peaceful smile on his face. From the bottom of his heart, he's glad he became the tenth Chiavarone boss or else he never have met these wonderful people.

_Thank you for the best times of my life, Reborn, Tsuna, Lambo, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Ryohei, and most of all... Kyoya._

* * *

_**A/N: It's a rush job and I decided not to make this a D18 fic, but a fic full of fluffiness for Dino spending time with his Vongola friends and Reborn.**_


End file.
